Body swap
by OhBrotherXF
Summary: Mulder. Scully. Body swap. "Mulder, tell me this is not happening..."


Disclaimer: The X-files belongs to **Chris Carter **and** Fox.**

**Body swap**

**Chapter 1**

"I don't understand, Scully," Mulder rubbed his nose.

"What?" Scully raised her eyebrows.

"I know that you're mad at me, but I don't know the reason."

"I'm not mad at you," she said coldly.

"C'mon Scully, just tell me…"

"Nothing, Mulder!"

Scully lied. She was mad at him, of course. They had a case in Maryland and Mulder didn't seem to listen to her, he was too busy hanging around with a beautiful Detective . Although Scully didn't want to admit, but she hated that tall brunette.

"It's complicated…"

"What?"

"I'm talking about women," Mulder shrugged.

"It's not too difficult to understand them, Mulder. It's easy to be man, you don't have to pregnant or give birth, you are not bleeding every months,… and men decide everything without thinking…"

"Hey," he cut her off. "What are you trying to imply?"

"See, you are insisted on driving and now we lost! We have to wait for a late dinner, and I will have to share a bed with you because they just have one room left…" she said, frowning.

"You're complaining! Why do women always complain or nag?"

"You don't know about woman, Mulder!" she glared at him.

"Of course I know, I'm a psychoanalyst. You're the one who don't know about men. It's not easy to be a man."

"SURE. FINE…"

Scully was about to yell but an old waitress interrupted her. "Welcome to Magicsico. Here are your menus. Are you ready to order?"

"Scully, what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever!" she said annoyed.

"Sorry, my partner is just too tired. We had a bad day," Mulder smiled to the waitress.

"I understand," the waitress looked at him knowingly. "Today's special is Chinese cakes, do you want to try?"

* * *

><p>After dinner, they came back to the motel.<p>

"The dinner wasn't that bad, Scully."

"I will take a shower first!" she didn't bother talk to him.

"Go girl…"

It was hot that night but two agents were tired of fighting, although the bed was small, they fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa!" A yell woke Mulder up.<p>

"What happened, Scully?" he startled, wiping his eyes.

"MULDER! LOOK! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO US?"

He opened his eyes widely then touched his body, "Scully… what the hell… it's not my body…"

"It's my body, Mulder. We got body swap!" she was still in shock.

"Calm down, Scully. We will solve this problem."

"Tell me this is not happening!" Scully buried her face into to her hands.

Mulder smiled, he knew he shouldn't but it was so fun looking at the Scully's expressions in his face.

"What's funny Mulder?" Scully raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, don't raise my eyebrows," he laughed.

"Damn you, Mulder, it's not fun. I'm sticking in your body!" she scolded him.

"Sorry. OK, seriously, I don't know what happened, we will figure it out later, but now we have to keep calm and come back to DC. We will solve it, I'm sure."

"It's OK…" Scully sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Washington DC<em>

When Scully got back to her apartment, Scully was too tired. She just wanted to take a shower and went to bed. She entered her bathroom, realizing her problem.

Mulder was sleeping deeply when the phone rang.

"MULDER!"

"Scully?"

"What are you doing?" she was hastily.

"I'm sleeping…"

"Get up and come to my place now, Mulder!"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm OK. We just need to talk, now!"

"OK, I'm on my way," he hung up.

"What's up?" Mulder sat on the couch.

"I was about to take a shower… and…"

"And?"

"It's…" Scully blushed.

"Oh, I got it," Mulder said. He didn't think about this problem.

"It's embarrassed…" she said quietly.

"I think that you've seen me naked before?" Mulder smirked. "Did you take your shower?"

"No, I haven't taken the shirt off yet…" she mumbled.

"I can live without washing my_ um… your body if you want."

"No, I don't want to be smell, Mulder!"

"Well, what to you want me to do then?"

"I…" Scully didn't find a word.

"I've seen you naked before, Scully. And beside it, we're not only partner but also best friends. Don't worry, I'll take care of your body."

"Um…."

"Are you OK with it?"

"Yes… And don't tell anybody. I don't want they look at me like I'm crazy. I think you should stay at my apartment and I will take your place. We have to act like normal Scully and normal Mulder…"

"It's OK, but can you stop raising my eyebrows?"

"It's OK. Thank God it's weekend and we don't have to work." She sighed.

"Tell me, Scully, do you like my body?" he teased her.

"Mulder shut up!"

Mulder laughed, feeling a little guilty. He didn't dare confess that he wanted to look at her naked body. "She will kill me," he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This idea came from "Freaky Friday". Hehehe, do you like it?**_


End file.
